Memoriam
by Lue'cleste
Summary: Severus' POV at an interesting First Memorial.


Disclaimer: They ain't mine, except the singer, who is based on me to a degree. The songs are Amazing Grace, and Beyond the Night, from Stargate Atlantis, performed by Rachel Luttrel.

A/N This story was inspired by KK Duke's story 'Amazing Grace'. 'Aiofa' is pronounced 'ee-fya', and is Gaelic for 'beautiful'. The Black reference is up to the reader to decide… I tried to keep Severus as IC as possible, however, I think I slipped a few times. If so, forgive me. He's not himself today…

Memoriam.

**SSSSSSSS**

The battle was over. People were beginning to pick up the pieces of their lives, mourn their loved ones, and repair the damage, not just to the wizarding world, but to their lives, homes, shops.

After a time, when trials were over, sentences were handed out, names cleared or condemned, the Ministry felt it was time to hold a memorial service, on the grounds of Hogwarts, the site of the final battle.

And Severus Snape, cleared of all charges and reinstated as the Potions Professor of Hogwarts, was expected to attend.

This is how he found himself sitting in a crowd of people, some he couldn't place names to faces of, listening to boring speech after boring speech as Ministry officials, and the Minister himself, Kingsley Shacklebolt, droned on and on about the deeds not just of the battle, but of those leading up to it as well.

He was jerked from his mind's wanderings as the Minister announced a special guest, a woman from Australia, who had arrived just after the battle had finished. In Australia, she held a very special position, a position that the British Ministry did not have. He announced that she had come to help with the aftermath, and had been invaluable with her specialised gifts.

As he concluded his lengthy introduction, he introduced Aiofa Black, whose position was simply stated as a 'Feeler'. She took to the stage.

She was a small woman, thin, with brown hair past her shoulders and blue eyes. She looked over the crowd with a composed gaze, before she began to speak. "I'd like to thank the Minister for allowing me to speak today. Many of you feel I should not speak, as I was not present, and therefore, how can I share what you all share? Your grief, anger, despair? The horrors that plague you? The answer is simple. I am the head of a department in the Australian and New Zealand Ministry, simply known as 'the Feelers'. We are all empathic in nature, and can feel what others feel. I am the strongest, hence my position as the head. One can make themselves immune to the effects of Veritaserum, use Occlumency, but Occlumency is useless against an empath. We can delve past that, as Occlumency shields thoughts, but not emotions."

She paused a moment. "In the interest of inter-Ministry co-operation, I was sent. I could sense the emotions of those accused, feel if they were withholding something, and in the process, helped many innocent people remain free, and many who were not innocent brought to justice."

Again, another pause. "There are those who would misuse gifts like mine. Hence why our department exists. We can recognise others with the same gifts, and act accordingly. I am helping the Ministry here to set up their own department like mine. An empath can help root out corruption. I myself helped bring Dolores Umbridge to justice." She smiled as she felt and saw a number of people's reaction to the news.

"Being around someone like her was quite unnerving. Think of that sweet smell you sometimes smell, then realise it's the smell something rotting. That's how I can best describe her. But, enough about that. The Minister asked me to sing here today, not give a detailed description of what I can do. Although, being a high level empath, I can project, as well as receive, so I guess it wasn't a complete waste of time. So, please, everyone, open yourselves up. Open your hearts, and allow yourself to feel what I will sing."

Severus snorted. Was this woman like Trelawney?

Aiofa looked directly at Severus. "This includes you as well." Severus was taken aback, and the woman smiled.

Closing her eyes, she seemed to centre herself, and began to sing. She was no soprano, but an alto.

_"Amazing grace! How sweet the sound__  
That saved a wretch like me!  
__I once was lost, but now am found;__  
Was blind, but now I see._

_'Twas grace that taught my heart to fear,  
__And grace my fears relieved;__  
How precious did that grace appear__  
The hour I first believed. ___

Through many dangers, toils and snares,_  
I have already come;__  
'Tis grace hath brought me safe thus far,__  
And grace will lead me home. ___

Yea, when this flesh and heart shall fail,_  
And mortal life shall cease,__  
I shall possess, within the veil,  
__A life of joy and peace. ___

The world shall soon dissolve like snow,_  
The sun refuse to shine;__  
But God, who called me here below,__  
Shall be forever mine.___

When we've been here ten thousand years,_  
Bright shining as the sun!__  
We've no less days to sing god's praise,__  
Then when we'd first begun."_

As she finished singing, many people in the crowd were openly crying, their grief brought out. Even Severus felt his own grief, and tears pricking at his eyes. Her projection had been of the song, its meaning, and how many people would feel it. It had a sadly beautiful quality to it, but also with an overtone of hope.

Giving the crowd a few moments to compose themselves, she began another song.

"_Beyond the night, a rising sun  
Beyond the night, the battles won  
The battle is won_

_Fear and shame, now in the past  
Pain and sorrow, gone at last  
Gone at last._

_Circle renewed, peace will be found  
Beyond the night  
On sacred ground._

_River flows, led by the wind  
First new breath, our journey begins  
Our journey begins..."_

Severus felt what she had been projecting. It stunned him to a degree that she didn't seem to be a fraud. This song had an overtone of peace, love, and closure. It reminded him of the belief of reincarnation, each life a new journey as the circle of birth, life and death was renewed. She had chosen well, concluding the speeches with a song that allowed people's grief to come out, and finishing with a song about closure. Perhaps it would allow many to grieve better.

Later on found Severus standing off to the side of the wake, a drink in hand and a scowl on his face. He hated social gatherings, and wished to leave as soon as he could without being disrespectful. Raising his glass he silently toasted Draco, who had turned, unable to follow the Dark Lord any longer and was killed by his own father during the battle. A soft voice beside him made him turn. "Who do you grieve for? You feel guilt for them."

It was Aiofa. "Somebody I knew." He answered shortly.

"They were important to you. Albus Dumbledore, perhaps?" Then she shook her head. "No, someone else. Albus was more like a father to you, you are grieving more like a father for his son."

Severus kept his composure in place. "I do not like someone psychoanalysing me."

Aiofa chuckled. "You sound like my husband. He often says I'm psychoanalysing him. Although, being an empath himself, he knows when I am and when I'm not." She gestured to a tall dark haired man talking to Minerva. "That's him there. He's a mid to high level empath, coupled with mild telepathy. Much like Legillimency, but not controllable, in his case. He gets bursts here and there. It's high enough that a bond was able to be established between us. It comes in useful."

Severus grunted non committedly. Aiofa turned back to him. "Tell me more about this person you grieve for."

"I'd rather not. I'm a private person."

"I noticed. You bottle things up inside because you don't know how to face your emotions. You're afraid of them."

"I am not afraid of my emotions!"

"Then why do you try so hard not to feel them?"

Severus did not know how to answer her.

"I think you should talk about this person. He was very important to you. Do you want his importance to go unacknowledged, except when you drink yourself into oblivion?"

Severus glared at her, and growled low in his throat. "It is none of your business."

"It is when I see someone with empathic abilities I am thinking of recommending to the Ministry. How else did you manage to be such a good spy? You were never trained in your abilities, yet you managed to stay a step ahead. Instinct alone can not do that."

Severus' glare turned into a dark scowl. "Utter rubbish."

"I think not. It's Draco Malfoy, isn't it?" Severus remained silent, scowl in place. Aiofa seemed unperturbed. "I was right. He was important to many. Many here feel guilt for him, and have expressed it as such. And many feel guilt towards you, for their doubts, their actions. Perhaps you need to start using here" she placed her hand over his heart "more than here." She said, placing her hand on his head. "Start healing, Severus. You have a future ahead of you, you know. Oh, and the first rule of being a Feeler: You can not lie, most especially to yourself." And she was gone. Severus swore.

The wake was coming to a close, and Severus had had more Firewhiskey than was good for him. He sat in a chair out of the way, a bottle beside his chair and a glass in his hand. He looked up as someone's shadow fell over him. "Go away." He said, not bothering to look up.

"Oh, Severus." A familiar voice said in exasperation. He looked up to see Minerva standing before him. "Come on, we need to get you back to your rooms."

He sighed, but let Minerva guide him. He knew better than to argue with the Headmistress. At the door to his rooms, she looked at him. "Severus."

He looked up at her, his hair falling into his face. "I'm sorry. For ever doubting you. You were always like a son to me." She hugged him to her fiercely. "I'm just so glad you're here. You deserve to have a real life. I'm glad you got that chance."

And with a sniffle, she turned and bustled off after giving another hug. Severus smiled slightly, until the words of that empath woman came into his head. _"You need to start using here… more than here"_ He snorted, and stumbled into his rooms. On his desk was a letter addressed to him. He opened it, and saw it was a request for him to join the new Feelers department.

Suddenly feeling overwhelmed and exhausted, he stumbled into his bedroom and collapsed on the bed, and straight into sleep, where his dreams were plagued by Draco… Draco, who he had loved as his own… Draco, who he had failed…

**Like it? Hate it? Tell me in a review! Press the button, you know you want to…**


End file.
